


[Podfic] you make it easy to fall in love (with you)

by Cathalinareads (Cathalinaheart)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotionally Hurt James T. Kirk, Empathy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Spock/Nyota Uhura, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Tarsus IV, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, lternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinareads
Summary: The Federation consists of a number of members whose species have telepathic or empathic abilities, and there have always been instances where this has led to tension or misjudgements. However, there are no recorded incidents which Spock can recall that would have prepared them for this.It is a false comfort, when his Captain is returned to them in a catatonic, almost lifeless, state.It is too much like Khan, too soon after Krall, to be acceptable.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] you make it easy to fall in love (with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you make it easy to fall in love (with you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348535) by [surrenderdammit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:32:26
  * **File type:** MP3 (24MB)



### Streaming & Download

  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13thvVCg5brUpSok_ArUku_uDdZ5OwZX9/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** you make it easy to fall in love (with you)
  * **Author:** surrenderdammit
  * **Reader:** Cathalinaheart 
  * **Cover artist:** Cathalinaheart
  * **Workskin:** Azdaema ([here](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/blob/master/version%201/standard/template.html) on Github)




End file.
